


Can't Be Ignored

by orphan_account



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: A bit OOC bc im a dumbass, Angst, Gen, Implied Relationship, Keroro finally loses Fuyuki by being a lil shit, M/M, This fic is serious I swear, but i didnt intend that so please dont beat me with a stick, referenced attempted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re lying to me, Sarge, you were going to do it. ”





	Can't Be Ignored

“Sergeant,” his tone was grave and his eyes were red and sore from all the tears he had shed, “I want to trust you.”

“I want you to trust me too,” the Sergeant softly murmurs, “but you  _ know  _ I need to take risks; pretend that I’ll actually go through with it. If I don’t, it’s either  _ them  _ going rogue, or it’s my government taking matters into their own hands.”

“But you went too far!” He screams. At this point, he doesn’t care if they hear. His sister already knows, let the others find out too. The little green parasite frowns, “I - I know that Master Fuyuki, but they were growing doubtful. I wasn’t-”

“You’re lying to me, Sarge, you  _ were  _ going to do it. ”

“No I wasn’t!” Snaps his Keroro, who then recoils as he takes notice of how loud that was, “No… I wasn’t…I wasn’t going to hurt her. I owe her too much.”

The sergeant’s eyes begs him to stop; but he has no intentions of relenting this time. “She hasn’t done anything for you. You said it yourself. She just puts you to work and tosses you around. How could you  _ possibly  _ owe her anything?”

“Because she lets me stay with you,” it’s  _ Keroro  _ who begins to shed tears as he feels everything slipping away, “I’m… her enemy, and she hates what we are. Yet, she allows it. For that I owe her the world. Giroro wouldn’t have let her die anyways.”

“She probably hates you now.”

“She’s always hated me… but do  _ you  _ hate me now?”

“...No.”

“You believe me then,” the keronian smiles in relief, “Master Fuyuki-”

“I don’t.”

“G - gero?”

“I can’t believe you, Sergeant. But I don’t hate you.” Fuyuki winces when there’s a sudden tight grip on his shirt. Keroro shamelessly stains it with tears, “I wasn’t...I’d never... I wouldn’t hurt you like that!”

“...That look in your eyes…” Fuyuki somberly recalls, “I can’t get past it...you looked joyful. More joyful than I’ve ever made you.”

He instinctively embraces Keroro because there’s nothing else to hold, “I - I’m sorry, Sarge, I just can’t…” he takes a moment to breathe, “... _ we _ can’t get past this _ . _ ”

_ You finally went too far. _


End file.
